


The night Simon stayed over and the day after

by hazelnuthanna



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Cute, M/M, Making Out, Sagatha, Smut, SnowBaz, break ups, discovering feelings, lemme tell you gurl, sleepover with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnuthanna/pseuds/hazelnuthanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It´s a cold night at the Pitche´s house, and there is a knock on Baz´s window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The night

**Author's Note:**

> My first SnowBaz fanfic! Awww  
> So, I just readt Carry On...such a good book!  
> Enjoy "The night Simon stayed over"  
> -Hazy x

 

**BAZ**

It´s hard for me to sleep tonight.  
For one reason, because, fuck, it´s cold, and I´m freezing so much, even if I´m a vampire. Yeah, I can freeze!  
I mean, it´s always cold in our house, because my father does not see any use in using the heater. But normally, I´m used to this cold.  
SO, why not today?  
This is something, I, myself, don´t know. Maybe it is, because, at Watford, I am used to sleep in the same room as my friend. Yes, I made peace with Snow, after he broke up with Agatha. I´m nice, ain´t I? I mean, I totally just didn´t make peace with him because I am helplessly in love with him.

How stupid would that be?

I mean, I know that I am stupid, because Snow still is-even after this time- in love with stupid Agatha Wellbelove. Like, why?  
Okay, maybe he´s just not.....like me. Gay. Queer. Homosexual.  
I....

I hate it.

* * *

**SIMON**

Why the hell is the Villa so far from the road?  
It´s cold, it´s so, so cold, and I´m only wearing my pyjamas and the Watford jumper.  
Why did I think that this is a good idea, just because I can´t sleep, going straight to Baz´s house?

Okay, so, Penny reads a lot, okay? And, she said, when a person in a book can´t sleep, or has nightmares, for instance, it often helps said person to go to the person they are in love with, and then they usually can sleep?  
That still does not explain why on earth I am walking in this cold night, right to Baz.  
I mean, we´re barely friends, and it´s not like I am gay...or in love with him...I mean....  
So, maybe I have a little crush on Baz, I tell you.  
But it´s pretty hard not to, with that glorious widow´s peak of his, that beautiful high Cheekbones and those intimating silver, grey eyes that can look right through me everytime I look at him- also, how do you expect me not to have a crush on someone with that personailty?   
And, yes, maybe I have thought about him running his hands through my hair, as often as I thought about him kissing me until I run out of air, and if I´m already at confessing those things, maybe I also have thought about kissing him, making out with him. Maybe I have thought of sleeping with him, too!

Well, maybe I am in love with him!

I stand still all of sudden, because, what have I just thought? That´s...That´s...-  
That´s the truth, and now I just can see it. My feet start moving again, and now I´m so fast, I´m literally...  
It feels like I´m flying, I´m laughing at myself, because what I´m just doing....It´s so not me!  
I love it!

And, then, finally, there is the Villa of the Pitches, and I´m knocking on Baz´s window now. Oh gods. This is definiately going to be funny.....And he´s opening the window now.

" Snow? What are you doing here?"

* * *

 

** BAZ **

I stare at the boy I am in love with, and he is floating in front of my window, smiling, and he´s so wet and full of snow. He looks cute, though, he looks just like I like him. Messy and fucking adorable-  
My heartbeat trippens a bit, that is something i have to admit, but it does that everytime I see Snow.  
Today, though....today it´s worse-  
I feel my face flush, and still, Snow is just standing there, grinning like the bloody idiot he is.

" What, don´t you want to see me? You know you want to, Baz" He says, that idiot. Did he just find self-esteem?

I step back, and Snow climbs through my window. And all of sudden, he doesn´t look so encouraged any longer, no, he actually looks kinda lost, so I smile at him a bit.  
" What are you doing here, Snow?" I ask again, and he just shrugs, looking right at me, his bronce hair falling into his eyes, and he looks cute right now, so cute that I just want to lean down and kiss him.  
Which, of course, I can´t do.

And then, all of sudden, Snow is shaking, and he looks so lost, he´s whispering to me, shaking completely. " I´m sorry I`m here, but I had a nightmare...and...I...Baz, I simply couldn´t sleep. Penny said....but...and now I´m here. Please, can I stay with you this night...Don´t send me away again, Baz. Don´t say that we aren´t friends again, Baz." He whispers, and I nodd.

" I suppose you could always sleep on my Couch" I say, but this isn´t what I want. " Or...we could share my bed."  
His expression changes, and for one second I think I might have scared him away now, and I bet it´s forever. Because he isn´t interested in me, or in boys in general, and I´m just stupid. Crowley!

And then, shy, and almost a bit vulnerable looking, Snow nodds, he looks at me, and his nose knits in exactly the way that makes my stomach turn, my heart tighten and my brain melt. I just really want to kiss him.

He still is shaking, so I turn around and pull out another pyjama for him, one of mine. " You´re wet. Put those on" I say, in the exact same second Snow talks. " Are you gay?" He asks, and my world just shuffles down.

* * *

**SIMON**

Baz just stares at me, his mouth half open, and when he closes it, I make my move, running forward to him and pressing my lips against his own. I knew this would work!

Well, actually I have no idea on whatsoever I´m doing, but then, after a second where I believe Baz will push me away, he sighs, and his arms are around my shoulder now, pulling me closer to him. His hands grip thight around my shoulders, so I couldn´t pull away, even if I wanted to.  
I feel his tongue dancing over my lip, and it tickles, but, to say it, I really, really like it, so I open my mouth a bit, letting his tongue push into it, and I don´t want this to stop. 

I have never been kissed like this ever before.

When I kissed Agatha, it always had been boring and I didn´t know how to not stop after a second, because it just did not feel right-

But this here now, kissing Baz like this, this feels right. I bite his lip eagerly, and he....he...

He moans.

Baz fucking moans, and I am the reason of this sound.

He pulls away a bit, and, hell, he is out of breath, and I´m causing this. I´m happy, all of sudden.

" Fuck, Snow" He mumbles, before he kisses me again, and this time, he´s in control, and he´s pushing his tongue into my mouth, tuggig at my hair slightly, and it feels good and it feels right and I can´t help but whimper, I press myself closer to him, I don´t want there to be any spare places from us.  
I whimper again, when he bites my lip, and then again, when he tugs at my hair again, shoving me down onto his bed.

I´m literally lying in Baz´s bed, and we´re making out. Gods, what has happened to me? I was used to hate him, and now I barely can´t stop myself from biting his lips and running  my hands through his delicate hair. Gods, his hair. It feels slick against my fingers, but at the same time, it feels wooly and soft, wavy and...yes, I believe the word I´m looking for is...perfect.

He pulls away and i can´t help but breathe in really deep. Baz is laughing silently and running his thumb over my cheek.  
" Fuck, Snow." He whispers again, and I bite my lip, because, it sounds like a Compliment when he says it like this. " Fuck, Simon".  
The way he says my name, like it´s the only thing that matters. Like it´s the only name he will ever pronounce, say like this. I wonder if he always wanted to do this, but I don´t care for the moment, because, it´s perfect.

* * *

 

**BAZ**

I just really want to kiss him over and over again. I dreamed about this so long, and it looks like I finally got Simon Snow where I want him to be. It feels like I finally got something right. And, I just fed before he came here, and so I can concentrate on Simon Snow.  
He stares up at me, like I´m something that matters to him. Is he gay? Or why is he doing this? Why would he do this?

"Baz-" He says, but then he just cuts himself of, gripping onto my shirt and pulling me down for another kiss, pulling me into my bed with him. He´s still wet and full of snow, but right now, I just don´t care. It feels right, and good, and...  
I don´t know. My whole brain seems to shut up when Snow kisses me like that.

It feels weird, a bit at least. Simon Snow is kissing me.  
And now, his hands are fiddling with the hem of my shirt, and he opens the buttons-

Simon Snow is, indeed, trying to undress me. Oh my god. I can´t breathe, if I´m honest, I barely can at all think-  
Because he is opening my shirt and he doesn´t even stop kissing me, he just chuckles slightly and runs his hand down my chest. Oh....

It feels like I might explode from all of this, from the knowing that this is Snow who is touching me right now, Snow, who seems to want me as desperately as I want him, and I would give a lot right now just to know what he´s thinking....

* * *

 

** SIMON **

Mmmmmh......Baz........mmmmmhhhhh.....more.......nnnnnngggg......aaaaaaaahhhh............

I don´t ever want to stop.....mmhhhh.......

* * *

 

** BAZ **

After what feels like hours, Snow pulls away, his hand still on my chest, and he presses his forehead against mine, smiling a little bit, his eyes staring into mine. Blue and grey.

" I´m...sorry?" He asks, and I shake my head, because why on earth is he sorry? " I...I´m sorry, I guess."

" There´s no need to be sorry." I say, and he bites his lip, but I can see him relax. Did he think I would kill him, after  _this_?  
I waited almost five years for this, so why would I be angry. There is absolutely no need to be sorry for Snow.

I just smile at him, and he stares at me. It´s awkward, but, I wouldn´t want it any other way.

" Baz?" He asks " So, can I stay here over night?" He asks, and I nearly laugh again, because, it´s just so cute. He looks so cute, so innocent, so....perfect, I guess.

I nodd " Oh...yeah. Of course" I say, before I draw him in for another kiss.

 

 

 


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Simon Snow so attractive when you were just waking up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo fucklings.  
> I present to you Chapter 2!  
> Oh, I just loooove SnowBaz.

**BAZ**

When i wake up, I notice that I barely have any space on my pillow left, and that I´m laying in something wet. I turn my head, and see golden skin. Like, it´s not golden. But, light gold. Wait-why is there light golden skin in my bed?  
The next thing I see are bronze curls- and then, the memories of last night snap back into my head.  
The memories of Simon Snow´s lips pressed against mine, how he was hovering over me, making me reach for him, and then the more intimate moments, the minutes we just stared at each others eyes and he looked alive, alive, alive.

He´s drooling on my pillow (I´m not saying I never drooled on my pillow)(But that´s Snow)

I look down on him, and my stomach twists, my throat feels dry and my breathing is stocking. Hell, Snow is doing this to me by simply sleeping in my bed and looking incredibly hot in doing so. I...I mean....  
Well, yes, this basically is exactly what I mean. He´s so hot, and so alive. He is so hot, and I am so happy that he kissed me last night.   
He kissed me, my lips, my palms, my throat...there is barely anything left he didn´t kiss.  
There is a smile on my face, and it´s huge. I´m still looking at Snow, raising my hand to run my thumb across his cheek.

He wakes up, staring at me sleepily, his stern blue eyes seeing me, really seeing me. Now I´m afraid he might run away, or yell at me, or worst of all, he might not remember what happened last night, how he called me  _beautiful_ and  _great_ and how he said: _I´m in love with you_.  
Maybe he was just lying all along, maybe he just wanted to see how needy I really am, and how in love I am with him and what an Idiot I am, or maybe-

He smiles at me with his incredible grin, and pulls me close to him, kissing me.

Oh Gods, Dear lords.  I can hardly breathe when he lets go shortly after that.  
He grins again, and it´s just so...Snow.

" Your morning breath is disgusting" Snow says. " Like, it really is." He repeats, stuffing a pillow under his head and turning to look at me. I nodd, because I still can´t believe it. I can´t. I can´t believe that Snow is actually lying in my bed and flirting with me and I also can´t believe he slept here in first place.

I manage a croaky " Shut up, Snow", but he just grins again, his whole face scrunching up when he smiles. He looks like an adorably teddy bear...a very hot adorably teddy bear. I blush.  
" Aw, come on" He says, raising his hand to brush his fingertips over my face. I blush, again.

He is laughing, silently, and all of sudden I just really want to kiss him, over and over again.  
He does, though. And I´m happy about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s so short. But I kinda like it


End file.
